What If
by kyungxingdae
Summary: Sehun ingin percaya bahwa ia sedang hidup di dalam mimpi buruknya sendiri dan akan terbangun beberapa saat lagi. "Words that became a secret before I said them. That's why I wasn't for you." EXO XiuHan Fanfiction. Oneshoot. Hurt, Romance, Friendship. Song fiction, AU, GS. M!Sehun,Minseok F!Luhan.


_Annyeong haseyo! Akhirnya aku libur kuliah, jadi aku bisa tenang nulis FF :) Ada yang kangen aku?_

 _*dilempar bata*_

 _Oke, jadi ceritanya aku lagi baper ketika bikin FF ini. Ini songfic pertama sekaligus FF angst pertama aku. Maaf kalau sedihnya kurang dapet atau kurang nyambung sama lagunya. Lagu ini favoritku di EXODUS sebenernya. Komposisi musik plus liriknya ciamik. Bikin baper._

 _Selamat dinikmati! Review juseyo~_

 **Title:**

 **What If**

 **Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun – EXO Sehun**

 **Lu Han – EXO Luhan**

 **Kim Minseok – EXO Xiumin**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Rating: T**

 **HunHan/SeLu – XiuHan/LuMin**

 **Another Universe (AU), Song Fiction (SongFic)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Eyes looking at each other_

 _Eyes looking at each other_

 _One pair of remaining eyes_

* * *

 _Ting tong!_

"Sehun, tolong buka pintunya!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum bangkit dari depan televisi. "Iyaaa."

Kadang-kadang Sehun malas untuk tinggal di satu apartemen dengan seorang yang berumur lebih tua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _flat_ ini terlalu mewah untuk ditinggali sendirian. Selain besar, harga sewanya pun mahal. Mau tidak mau, Sehun harus mengajak teman—ralat, sahabatnya untuk ikut tinggal di _flat_ itu.

"Cari sia—"

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat sosok perempuan di hadapannya.

" _Omona_ , Luhan!"

"Halo Sehun! Apa kabar?" cewek bermata rusa itu tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Sehun, siapa yang—" pupil mata Minseok melebar setelah indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok perempuan yang sama sekali tak terasa asing baginya. "Ah, Luhan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minseok langsung menghampiri Luhan dan merengkuh cewek imut itu ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan."

"Aku juga, _oppa_."

Sehun mengulum senyum melihatnya. Luhan kembali ke Korea, artinya mereka bertiga bisa melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama-sama lagi.

"Luhan, kau tinggal di mana sekarang?" tanya Sehun setelah Minseok melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Ah, itu dia. Kalian bantu aku cari apartemen, ya?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa berkata, "Iya."

"Tapi ini sudah sore." Minseok merapatkan rengkuhannya pada pundak Luhan dan menatap matanya lembut. "Kau tinggal di sini dulu saja. Ada satu kamar kosong."

"Bolehkah?"

"Hmm." Minseok mengangguk pasti.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_!" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Minseok.

Mau tidak mau, Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersenyum semanis itu.

* * *

 _Oh you really look happy, you look happy_

 _When I see you, so beautiful that it's sad_

 _I don't hate him, I don't hate him_

 _Because he makes you smile like an angel_

* * *

Luhan tidak banyak berubah setelah dua tahun tinggal di China. Dandanannya masih sangat feminim, rambut panjang bergelombangnya masih dicat dengan warna coklat _mahogany_ , dan yang paling penting adalah koper Hello Kitty yang sama dengan yang dulu ia bawa saat pulang ke rumahnya di Beijing.

Sehun sangat rindu Luhan. Sangat rindu sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana, bahkan setelah tiga hari Luhan tinggal bersamanya juga Minseok.

Setelah mereka pikir-pikir, ada baiknya jika Luhan ikut tinggal bersama mereka berdua. Selain bisa membantu merapikan _flat_ —Sehun itu berantakan dan walau Minseok rapi, tapi tetap saja ia pria—Luhan juga bisa membantu mereka memasak. Jadi, Luhan tinggal di apartemen Sehun dan Minseok adalah _win-win solution_.

"Sehun, bisakah kau membantuku mengambil gelas di atas sana?" tanya Luhan yang sedang berdiri di dapur.

"Ah, tentu saja Lu."

Walaupun Sehun lebih muda dari Luhan, Sehun tidak memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _noona_ —sebutan dari laki-laki bagi perempuan yang umurnya lebih tua. Sehun dan Luhan pikir itu hanya akan membatasi mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie."

"Sama-sama."

Kemudian hening. Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat kopi, sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri mematung di belakang Luhan. Sungguh, Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan bicara. Tapi…

"Minseok _oppa_ , kopimu sudah siap!"

Minseok yang baru keluar kamar seketika melebarkan mata. " _Jinjja_? Kau membuatnya sebelum aku bangun?"

"Hm." Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Cobalah dulu, aku sedang belajar membuat _cappuccino_."

Minseok mengambil cangkir dari tangan Luhan dan segera menyesap kopi yang dibuat oleh teman satu _flat_ -nya itu. "Ah, ini enak sekali! Kau belajar dari mana?"

"Benarkah?" pipi Luhan memerah mendengar pujian dari Minseok. "A-Aku hanya belajar dari internet."

"Bohong, kau pasti ikut kursus barista di China, kan?"

"Tidak, _oppa_! Aku tidak seambisius itu!" senyum malu-malu serta pipi Luhan yang semakin memerah mengundang Minseok untuk mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Lu." ucap Minseok yang disusul oleh tertawaan mereka berdua.

Sehun hanya bisa terpaku di depan lemari es. Sejak Minseok bangun tidur sampai saat ini, Minseok tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Begitu juga Luhan yang langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Minseok. Mungkinkah...

 _Hey, Oh Sehun, kau ini berpikir apa? Mereka juga bersahabat, bukan?_

Sehun kemudian menggelengkan kepala setelah sadar dari lamunan bodohnya sendiri. Mungkin nyeri di hatinya muncul karena ia hanya iri tidak bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum semanis itu.

* * *

 _(Oh oh yeah) Words that became a secret before I said them_

 _(Oh oh yeah) That's why I wasn't for you_

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu. Minseok, Sehun, dan Luhan pergi jalan-jalan. Luhan bilang ia ingin belanja di Myeongdong, jadi Minseok segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah sana.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah bosan belanja di Myeongdong?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Myeongdong itu luas, Sehunnie. Aku masih belum mendatangi semua toko di sana."

Sehun menahan tawanya sendiri. Kata siapa Luhan belum mendatangi semua toko di sana? Sehun bahkan masih hapal betul tentang bagaimana Luhan menghabiskan waktu enam jam hanya untuk menjelajahi tempat belanja paling populer seantero Korea itu.

"Jangan tertawa, Sehunnie!" Luhan berusaha memukul lengan Sehun yang duduk di kursi samping Minseok.

" _Mianhae_ , Lu." Sehun mengelus-elus lengannya yang barusan dipukul Luhan.

"Nah, kalian turun dulu saja. Aku akan cari parkir." Minseok berujar seraya membuka kunci pintu bagi Sehun dan Luhan. "Nanti kuhubungi kalian."

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo, Sehunnie!"

Dengan begitu, Sehun dan Luhan turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersisian di jalanan Myeongdong. Sehun menatapi Luhan yang tampil sangat modis namun santai hari ini. Ia hanya memakai _summer dress_ berwarna merah muda dengan sepatu kets warna putih. Ah, jangan lupakan _sling bag_ yang menggantung manis di bahu kanannya.

Di mata Sehun, Luhan lebih terlihat seperti model.

"Sehunnie, temani aku beli gelang!" Luhan menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah gerai yang menjual aksesoris _handmade_.

"Ayo." Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan suka sekali aksesoris kecil dengan banyak detail seperti gelang. Luhan bahkan sempat mempelajari cara membuat gelang _handmade_ dari internet, tapi ujung-ujungnya tali-tali yang dijalinnya malah kusut tak berbentuk.

"Aku punya gelang pasangan untuk kalian." pemilik gerai itu kemudian menyerahkan sepasang gelang kulit yang dihiasi oleh liontin yang akan membentuk hati jika digabung. "Gelang ini sedang _tren_."

Luhan terlihat terkejut dengan penawaran pemilik gerai tersebut. "A-Ah, tidak, Bi. Dia ini sahabatku."

"Sahabat atau sahabat?" bibi pemilik gerai itu malah menggoda Luhan. "Sahabat jadi cinta?"

"Ah, itu _sih_ tidak mungkin terjadi pada kami, Bi. Iya kan, Sehun?"

Sehun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Ah, i-iya. Tidak mungkin."

Entah untuk alasan apa, hati Sehun menjengit sakit.

* * *

 _The two eyes looking at each other_

 _The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes_

 _The two eyes, tightly shut_

 _The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you_

 _I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings_

 _Eyes looking at each other_

 _One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi ketiga insan muda itu belum juga lelah. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah Namsan Tower, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulit.

"Luhan, pakai saja jaketku." Minseok segera melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Luhan. "Lengan bajumu pendek."

"Tapi _oppa_ , kau kan mudah sekali kedinginan." Luhan berniat melepas kembali jaket Minseok ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyerahkan _coat_ -nya pada Luhan.

"Pakai ini saja, Lu. Pakaianku lebih tebal dari Minseok _hyung_." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan dengan menatap matanya.

"Kau juga sama payahnya dengan Minseok _oppa_ , Sehunnie." Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Umurku sudah seperempat abad, tak perlu khawatirkan aku."

"Tapi tetap saja, Luhan…" Minseok menampilkan wajah _aegyo_ -nya pada Luhan. "Pakai jaketku, ya?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali, _oppa_." Luhan tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, daripada kita berdebat hal tidak penting, lebih baik aku beli gembok dulu ya. Kalian tunggu di sini."

Setelah Luhan masuk sebuah toko yang menjual gembok warna-warni, Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Sehunnie, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa, _hyung_?"

"Luhan."

* * *

 _I made a big mistake, I made a mistake_

 _The dream that grew inside of me_

 _Was that time would bring you to me like the wind?_

* * *

Sehun kini sedang mengelus gembok berwarna kuning yang dipasangnya dua tahun lalu. Di sana, tertera nama HunHan, singkatan dari Sehun dan Luhan. Mau tidak mau, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

Dua tahun lalu, Sehun menggantung gembok ini seorang diri. Bodoh memang, tapi Sehun tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menggantung gembok di tempat seperti Namsan Tower. Jadi, ia membeli gembok yang warnanya mudah dicari untuk kemudian ditulis oleh nama Sehun dan Luhan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun menulis nama Luhan di gembok itu. Sejak awal, Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan adalah tipe ideal Sehun. Luhan itu manis, feminim, seksi namun _innocent_ , pekerja keras, rendah hati… Sehun rasa tidak ada yang kurang dari Luhan.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun mencuri dengar bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Cukup beralasan memang. Luhan tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur hanya karena satu kata bodoh: cinta.

Jadi, Sehun berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia rasakan pada Luhan bukanlah cinta, melainkan kagum. Kagum karena Luhan sangat mendekati tipe idealnya.

Atas dasar itulah Sehun menyimpan sebuah kunci kecil di saku dompetnya selama dua tahun. Sehun berjanji untuk melepas gembok yang ia pasang setelah ia yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Atau setelah Sehun tahu ia dan Luhan akan berakhir seperti apa.

Sehun memasukkan kunci seukuran satu buku jari itu ke dalam lubang gembok. Setelah kunci itu terputar ke arah kanan, gembok kuning tersebut akhirnya terlepas dari besi pagar. Sehun lalu membuang gembok itu jauh-jauh ke arah sungai.

" _I should have given it a try_." gumam Sehun sambil mengepal tangan kirinya.

* * *

 _(Oh oh yeah) White words that filled up a white canvas_

 _(Oh oh yeah) I guess I saved it up too much_

* * *

Sehun sekarang lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Selain karena Sehun menemukan _game online_ baru, ia juga bosan melihat Minseok dan Luhan yang selalu bersikap romantis di depannya.

Iya, Minseok dan Luhan _jadian_ di Namsan Tower malam itu. Sehun seharusnya senang, tapi perasaan menyesal lebih melingkupi hatinya. Seandainya dulu Sehun mencoba, mungkin yang Luhan panggil 'sayang' itu Sehun, bukan Minseok.

"Ugh!"

Sehun membanting _mouse_ yang tadi dipegangnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Sehunnie, _gwaenchana_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku hanya emosi karena kalah."

* * *

 _Now I need to keep you inside my drawer forever_

 _But can I take you out sometimes?_

 _Even if my heart that longs for you becomes a small star_

 _At least from far away, at least in my heart_

 _I will warmly shine on you_

* * *

"Sehun, kau yang pertama mengontrak _flat_ ini. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah?"

"Temanku tiba-tiba menawariku tempat tinggal yang lebih dekat, _hyung_." Sehun menutup resleting koper biru tuanya. "Lagipula aku _kan_ hanya sementara saja tinggal di sana. Uang sewa _flat_ ini akan tetap kubayar."

"Bukan begitu, Sehunnie. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu. Aku merasa kau tidak nyaman karenaku." Luhan menyentuh kedua pundak Sehun sambil berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan lelaki jangkung itu.

"Tidak, Lu." Sehun tersenyum menenangkan sambil melepas tangan Luhan dari pundaknya. "Aku pindah karena letaknya lebih dekat dengan kantorku. Walaupun apartemen ini tidak jauh, tapi akan lebih mudah jika aku pindah ke tempat temanku."

"Kau serius?" kali ini Minseok yang mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan Sehun.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Minseok. "Aku pasti merindukanmu dan suruhan-suruhanmu, _hyung_."

Minseok seketika tertawa. "Kau ini benar-benar, Sehunnie."

Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. "Jaga Luhan ya, _hyung_. Jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada sahabat cantikku ini."

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia kekasihku." Minseok melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Luhan.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, ya." Sehun menarik kopernya seraya keluar dari kamar yang telah ditempatinya selama lebih dari lima tahun itu. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Aku akan merindukanmu!"

Sehun memasang kacamata hitamnya setelah keluar dari _flat_ -nya. Seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa mengalami ini semua. Sehun ingin percaya bahwa ia sedang hidup di dalam mimpi buruknya sendiri dan akan terbangun beberapa saat lagi.

Tapi Sehun tidak sebodoh itu. Tidak mungkin ia bertahan satu tahun di dalam mimpinya sendiri. Terlebih jika dalam mimpinya itu ia selalu melihat Luhan bersama pria lain. Pria yang juga sahabatnya sendiri.

Jadi, ia memilih untuk pindah ke tempat lain untuk menata hidupnya kembali. Mungkin terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi Luhan berpengaruh banyak dalam hidup Sehun. Perempuan itu membuat Sehun percaya akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri. Perempuan itu membuat Sehun lebih ekspresif saat terlibat percakapan dengan orang lain. Perempuan itu membuat Sehun yakin bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata.

Luhan lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk Sehun.

"Pak, antar saya ke Incheon."

* * *

 _The two eyes looking at each other_

 _The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes_

 _The two eyes, tightly shut (two eyes tightly shut)_

 _The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you_

 _I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings (my heart looking at you)_

 _Eyes looking at each other (Girl I'm missing you)_

 _One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way_

* * *

Walaupun sekarang Sehun tinggal di Incheon, ia masih mengunjungi _flat_ -nya di Gangnam tiap dua pekan sekali. Setiap kali ia ke sana, ia membawa dua buah tas berukuran sedang yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk Minseok dan Luhan. Tas tersebut akan dipenuhi oleh barang-barang Sehun ketika Sehun kembali lagi ke Incheon.

"Kau tidak berniat membawa semua barang-barangmu, _kan_?" tanya Minseok yang heran karena dua tas berukuran sedang yang dibawa Sehun selalu penuh ketika ia kembali ke Incheon.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tidak, _hyung_. Mana mungkin aku membawa lemari dan komputerku?"

"Aku tidak buta, Sehun. Sepertinya kau membawa isi lemarimu sedikit demi sedikit setiap kau kembali ke Incheon." Minseok berusaha menggali isi di balik mata Sehun. "Kau sengaja menghindariku?"

" _Hyung_." Sehun menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Minseok. "Aku harus mempertahankan posisiku sebagai _fashion icon_ di kantor. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya jika baju-bajuku saja kutaruh di sini?"

"Kembalilah ke sini kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku sudah nyaman dengan Incheon, _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum pada Minseok. "Aku juga sudah menemukan perempuan yang aku cintai."

"Ah, benarkah?" mata Minseok melebar mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. "Siapa?"

"Rahasia!"

" _Aish_ , kau ini." Minseok menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. "Ah, iya. Kosongkan jadwalmu untuk Juni."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _best man_ -ku."

" _Best man…_ Tunggu!" Sehun melebarkan matanya. "Kau dan Luhan…"

"Iya." Minseok tersenyum lebar. "Kami akan menikah bulan depan."

* * *

 _What if it was me_

 _The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes (looking at you)?_

 _What if it was me_

 _The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes?_

* * *

Minseok dan Luhan tidak salah memilih tanggal pernikahan. Cuaca di hari itu sangat cerah. Kerabat yang mereka undang pun hampir semuanya datang. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

" _Hyung_! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!" Sehun memberikan _bro-fist_ pada Minseok yang hari itu mengenakan jas putih sebagai baju pengantinnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie. Tapi aku agak kecewa karena kau tidak bisa menjadi _best man_ -ku hari ini." Minseok menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk." Sehun terdengar membela diri. "Lagipula Jongdae _hyung_ sepertinya lebih cocok untuk menjadi _best man_ -mu."

"Ah iya, mana perempuan yang kau maksud?" Minseok mencari-cari ke sekeliling Sehun. "Kulihat kau sendirian."

"Iya, _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Minseok mendesah berlebihan. "Padahal aku—"

"Hai, Sehun!"

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan cantik bergaun putih dengan senyum manis terhias di bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, makhluk-Mu ini indah sekali.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." perempuan segera menggaet lengan kiri Minseok dengan lengan kanannya. "Kau ini suka menghilang seperti hantu."

"Aku tidak menghilang, Lu." Sehun tertawa datar. "Ah iya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih." Luhan membungkuk kecil pada Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini."

"Sama-sama." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menjadi sahabat paling buruk jika aku tidak datang ke pernikahan sahabat-sahabatku sendiri."

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena telah mendekatkan kami, Hun."

"Tidak masalah, _hyung_." Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari saku celananya. "Ini kunci kamarku. Kalian tinggallah di sana. Aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru."

"Tapi Hun—"

"Terima saja, _hyung_." Sehun menutup telapak tangan Minseok yang memegang kunci kamarnya. "Aku buru-buru saat ini. Masih banyak keperluan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Sehunnie, tunggu dulu!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan Minseok yang memanggilnya dari tengah kerumunan para tamu undangan. Kaki-kaki besarnya melangkah cepat untuk bisa sampai keluar gedung. Lima menit lagi ada di tempat itu, Sehun takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu depan.

"Pak, antar saya ke Incheon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka kamar Sehun dengan perlahan. Selama tinggal di _flat_ ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menginjak kamar Sehun. Selain tidak punya alasan, Luhan juga sangat menghargai privasi sahabatnya itu.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak besar berwarna biru tua. Secarik kartu ucapan bertengger dengan manis di atas kotak itu.

Luhan membuka kotak itu dan menemukan satu set cangkir bertuliskan 'Mama' dan 'Papa'. Luhan tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. _Selera Sehun lucu juga_ , pikir Luhan.

Luhan kemudian membaca kata-kata yang ada di kartu ucapannya.

* * *

Minseok _hyung_ , Luhan _noona_ , selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua!

Selamat menempuh hidup baru!

Minseok _hyung_ , jangan lukai Luhan. Luhan, bersabarlah dengan Minseok _hyung_.

Kalau suatu saat kalian bertengkar, ingat saja bahwa aku lebih menyebalkan dari kalian berdua.

Bahagialah!

 _Your forever bestfriend_ , Sehunnie.

* * *

Luhan jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat kartu ucapan itu. Setelahnya, ia mengangkat kotak tersebut dari atas kasur. "Minseo—"

Mata Luhan mendapati sebuah amplop merah muda tergeletak di bawah kotak tersebut. Luhan segera menaruh kotak tersebut di lantai dan duduk di atas kasur untuk membaca surat tersebut. 'Untuk Luhan _noona_ ', tulisnya.

* * *

Luhan _noona_ , selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu di kampus dan melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama.

Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau bahagia bersama Minseok _hyung_. _Noona_ tenang saja, Minseok _hyung_ itu orang yang sangat baik. Dia tidak pernah main perempuan. Aku pikir _noona_ telah menikahi orang yang tepat.

Tidak seharusnya aku memanggilmu _noona_ setelah kita sepakat untuk berbicara informal. Tapi percakapan formal seperti ini terasa lebih nyaman bagiku sekarang. Dengan berbicara seperti ini, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak dekat denganmu.

Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu. Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu di kampus dulu. Sejak aku masih memanggilmu _'noona_ '. Sejak kita masih sering melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama. Sejak aku, kau, dan Minseok _hyung_ masih menjadi sahabat yang selalu bersama kemana-mana.

Aku memang pengecut. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak dulu. Seharusnya aku utarakan saja perasaanku walaupun aku tahu kau tak akan bisa mencintai sahabatmu sendiri. Toh Minseok _hyung_ akhirnya berhasil, _kan_?

Maafkan aku karena pada akhirnya aku menghindarimu. Maaf karena aku selalu melihatmu sebagai wanita dewasa yang kucintai. Aku bersalah, _noona_. Aku bersalah karena memiliki perasaan ini padamu saat aku tahu kau sudah menjadi milik Minseok _hyung_.

Maafkan aku juga karena sekarang aku sudah tidak ada di Korea tanpa memberitahu kalian sebelumnya. Aku meminta atasanku untuk dimutasi ke Eropa. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku hanya bisa kembali ke _flat_ dua minggu sekali dan harus tinggal di Incheon. Aku bekerja keras hanya untuk bisa dapat promosi. Untuk menghindarimu dan menjalani hidupku yang baru.

Kau tidak perlu tahu aku di mana. Jalani saja hidupmu dengan Minseok _hyung_. Dia pria baik, sungguh. Kau akan bahagia bersamanya.

Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Luhan _noona_! Aku beruntung pernah mengenalmu.

 _Saranghae_ ,

Oh Sehun.

* * *

Luhan menangkup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak peka terhadap perasaan sahabatnya sendiri?

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan kau kenapa?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala menanggapi pernyataan Minseok. Minseok yang penasaran langsung mengambil sepucuk kertas berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping Luhan.

"Jadi..."

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Minseok kemudian merengkuh kepala Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Bukan salahmu, Luhan. Bukan salahmu."

 _Sekarang aku tahu siapa perempuan yang kau maksud, Sehunnie. Maafkan aku karena telah mengambilnya,_ batin Minseok.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maaf kalau kepanjangan untuk oneshot. Terima kasih sudah mampir! XOXO_


End file.
